Face Down
by Magiku Maggi
Summary: SONGFIC Sonic is abusing Amy. Shadow can't stand seeing Amy hurt. Will she break free? Or will Sonic take control of her forever? Rated for violence and language. SonAmyShad DOWN WITH THE WIFE BEATERS!


**To fully understand this story, please listen to "Face Down" by The Red Jumpsuit Apperatus. It's a very good song.**

**Please Enjoy! ^^**

Shadow looked at Amy, the creamy beige make-up barely covering the harsh bruise under her eye. He still couldn't make out why Sonic would do such a thing to poor Amy. He had said some pretty mean things to her before in the past but he never struck her. At least that's what he thought.

Amy looked at Shadow and smiled, the nasty covered-up bruise still reveling itself.

"Don't worry, Shadow. It won't happen again. I know Sonic still loves me", she said, tears making their way out of Amy's eyes and down her muzzle, washing away some of the useless makeup. Seeing her tears made Shadow angry and red like hellfire. Not at her, but at Sonic.

Shadow went and found Sonic, with his signature smile of victory spread across his proud features. How could anyone be smiling like that after striking a young girl the way he did.

"You outta be ashamed of yourself, faker", Shadow growled at him.

Sonic looked at him, confused.

"Whaddya mean," he asked stupidly.

"Do you seriously feel like a man after what you did to her? Do you feel proud of yourself that you hurt her, physically _and _mentally? You really are dense, aren't you?"

Sonic scorned.

"What's it to ya? As far as I'm concerned, she deserved it."

"SHE DESERVED NO SUCH THING! SHE NEVER DESERVED ANYTHING AS CRUEL AS PAIN! YOU DENSE BASTARD!"

Before he knew what he was doing, he had Sonic pinned on the ground, cuts and scars covering the faker's muzzle.

"_YOU_ have gotta be the _WORST_ man in existence", Shadow growled before letting Sonic up off the ground.

"One day, she's gonna see what a jerk you are and give up on making your stupid, worthless life happy."

Amy looked at her reflection in the mirror, wondering what exactly she did to Sonic that made him hurt her and wondering if it was the same reason as the first few times. She had remembered the harsh bruise on her shoulder and the burns and bruises on her back from where he chased her with a hot piece of metal. There were time when she didn't think her hero Sonic never existed.

Shadow came back to check on Amy when he found her in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection again, except this time, she was facing away from the mirror and looking at her backs reflection. He instantly noticed all the black and blue blemishes on her delicate pink back.

'I knew where those bruises had come from, which meant I have more business with Sonic's fake ass.'__

Shadow walked over to Amy, grabbed her by the shoulders, and looked into her hurt eyes.

"Amy", he said seriously. "What all did Sonic do to you? Where else did that stupid faker hurt you?"

Amy looked Shadow deep in his eyes and hesitantly dropped her red hoop dress to the floor, reveling black and blue blemishes and scars covering her body from her neck to her legs. Shadow couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Why, Amy", he asked her.

She looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

He looked away from her for a split second then glanced back at her.

"Why do you stay with him if he does that to you? Is that what you want is to be in pain the rest of your life?"

Amy's eyes welled up with tears as she shook her head.

"I've learned to get used to it", she said. "It really doesn't hurt that much anymore".

Shadow glared at her.

"Amy, that's not a good thing. He's destroying you. He's bound to kill you one day. Why don't you see that?"

Amy looked away, holding back tears in her large emerald eyes as she looked at Shadow with angry yet understanding eyes.

"Shadow, I _am _sick of it. I'm done with him, forever".

As she said that, Sonic came running in, charging at Amy with fire in his eyes. As he approached her, his hand collided with her cheek, creating a loud clapping sound that filled the room.

"You stupid whore! What is he doing here?" he screamed.

Amy looked at Sonic; first with mourn then with sheering anger.

"Teaching me a valuable lesson! I'm through with you, Sonic! You don't own me anymore! You can't ever touch me again!" she yelled. At that, she took out her hammer and swung it at Sonic. To her surprise, she failed to hit him and ended up getting bashed in the skull with Sonic's balled up fist.

Amy hit the floor, hard and painfully, unable to move for a few minutes. Sonic stood over her, about to strike again, when a foot makes contact with his jaw.

"How dare you!"

Sonic looks up after hitting the ground and sees an angry Shadow.

"What the hell is your problem?"  
"You are," Shadow yelled at the blue blur on the ground. "I'm sick and tired of seeing you push this poor girl around. She did nothing but love you and you pay her back with hell."

"Shut up, Shadow! You can't tell me what I can and can't do to her."

"But I can..."

Sonic and Shadow turned to the rose colored hedgehog, whos eyes were full of more seriousness than tears."I'm done with you, Sonic. You can't beat me down anymore. You will never touch me again."

Shadow smiled at her as he walked over to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he tells her:

"C'mon, Amy. Lets leave."

Amy smiled and nodded, wrapping an arm around Shadow and walking out of Sonic's life for good.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Amy, or Shadow. And I don't own this song.**


End file.
